Our Fearless Leader
by SRG Brutally Honest
Summary: Jaune Arc is an amazing young man, to the hearts of his team, anyway. So Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos work together to make there leader see that. Read as Jaune now deals with not just any Polygamous relationship with his entire team, but a harem at that! And what will others think of it? What happens when past lovers return? Jaune x NPR(Lemons in later Chapters) Review!


**A/N: So I find that there is a certain lack of Jaune X Ren fics out there, but I didn't just want to make a Jaune X Ren fic. Plus, I like Arkos and Nora's Arc, but thought it might be more fun to do a Jaune Harem fic rather a JNPR Berries/ Poly Juniper. This story takes place in where Volume 3 never happened, as in no Fall of Beacon and no Character Deaths. The Tournament happened, but it went smoothly. I don't plan on incorporating Salem into this or The Maidens, but maybe we will see. There will be lemons, so, yeah. So, without further adieu, I present thee:**

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

 **Chapter 1**

 **Being Honest with Yourself**

Jaune Arc had been through alot in his eighteen years of life, but now had to think to himself just why _this_ was happening.

It could have started last week when school started again, or perhaps over the break when his team met him at his home for a visit. However, he would place the root of the current predicament back at The Vytal Tournament way back last year. Back then, Jaune was a lot thinner than he was now, but had grown some muscle after confessing to Pyrrha, his partner, that he forged his transcripts to Beacon Academy and her persistence on properly training him. Even though he was still skinny then, he had grown a sort of charm to him. Something that attracted the attention of many foreign students a the time.

Team JNPR or Juniper, consisting of their leader Jaune Arc, weapons expert and heavy Nora Valkyrie, four time Mistral Tournament Champion Pyrrha Nikos and resident ninja Lie Ren, had put in there all in the final rounds, ending in them coming in third place, with their sister team RWBY taking first. CVFY was second, as expected, and the three Beacon teams came together with the likes of SSSN, ABRN, FNKI and Penny Poledina's team to celebrate another good game. As the night of semantics was wrapping up, the Beacon students realized Jaune was missing, and soon afterwards Team SSSN's leader, Sun Wukong, realized Scarlet David, his team mate, was also gone.

The group combed the school, looking for the two, and finally found them in the boys locker room, with Scarlet mounted naked on the equally bare and surprisingly toned Jaune's lap, painting and groping each other with swollen lips and strains of saliva between them. Scarlet mewed with pleasure in a way his teammates never heard before and the Beacon kids blushed and even salivated at the dominate and passionate blonde, being all too assertive and caring with the Haven student.

Now, Remnant has many problems, like any other world, but some more important than others in the eyes of their population. Grimm was the biggest out of all of them. The monsters of darkness infested the world and with their presence only existing it seemed to only entice and destroy on mankind, lots of manpower and energy is dedicated every day by every major city and kingdom to keep the creatures out. Energy was another issue that plagued the world. The uncertainty of Dust has caused people to venture deep into the foundations of the world to try and discover the truth of Dust being renewable or not. Bigger still is that most, if not all Dust comes from Atlas, more specifically The Schnee Dust Company. And thirdly, there was discrimination. Mainly between the ever standing tensions between Humans and Faunas as they both coexist. However, discrimination between gender and sex has been...nonexistent. For when you live in a world where negative emotions could kill you, you realize you need to do what must be done to get the people to be happy.

As Jaune and Scarlet gathered there clothes that had been scattered across the floor, they explained the situation to their teams as an 'In the moment' passion. Scarlet confessed that, yes, all of their claims of him being gay were true, while Jaune said that he was bi and thought Scarlet was cute. Both were relieved that there teams were accepting of their identities, but Jaune noticed a change in his, as all three of his teammates would leave their eyes on his chest or face a few seconds too long.

Finally there first year came to an end and Jaune had ventured home to face his family with a gold medal around his neck with the number three in the middle. The rest of JNPR had decided to stay in Mistral with Pyrrha's family, but came to visit Jaune over the summer. Jaune, meanwhile, had told his family about his transcripts, but was relieved with them saying that they would always support him and we're proud of him coming so close to victory in the tournament. Jaune's father in particular had taken Pyrrha's training routine and doubled it, using it to make Jaune discover his Semblance. That was, until the two males realized Jaune...didn't have one. Instead, he had Tangible Aura, which if used right, could be used to replicate acts similar to a Semblance, but on a smaller scale. This type of Aura was most common during times like The Great War, and Jaune's father decided to train Jaune in the combat techniques fighters used with this type of Aura. So when Jaune's team returned to Vale and went on a mission with their leader, they were all three stunned at the performance that blonde portrayed. Jaune, once again, noted the stares, but also the redness in there cheeks and faces when staring at him. It only got worse when he went to Haven with them for a while and was caught in his hotel room barred a solid eight inches inside Reese Chloris, who was up for some fun at the time and got word of how Jaune messed up Scarlet's insides. It was awkward at first, as a combination of positions, facial expressions and guttural noises sent his female teammates in a trembling trance. However, Ren came in and apologized, as he noted beforehand the 'Do Not Disturb' notice on the handle to the others who were not listening.

Even though he spent months with his family over break, Jaune felt like when he returned to Beacon, he had really returned home. He had gone through some significant changes that both his team and team RWBY noticed. For one, he had matured into a very level headed leader, having read some of the books written by his early family members, some living in The Great War. He also looked like puberty hit him like a truck, for not only was he a few inches taller, but his shoulders were now wide, his muscles tight and firm and flexed through his shirts when in casual wear, to the point where he needed a new school uniform that was two sizes bigger than his last, and there were the slightest hints of facial hair, mainly a subtle pair of sideburns. And once again, he caught his team in a trance when he walked off the airship in his new outfit, though they snapped out of it once Jaune rushed towards a nearby trash can.

And so, after a week of silently trying to overhear their late night conversations over a metal fan that Pyrrha insisted "Kept her Cool" (In Vale of all places) to no avail and trying to follow them into the city to see what they were up to only to lose them due to vomiting his breakfast, Jaune finally had the trap sprung on him. And it started out innocent enough, with all three of his teammates kissing him at once.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

Jaune was a lucid dreamer, meaning he could manipulate his mindscape in his sleep to fully enjoy the world around him. The other members of his team tried their best to train enough to do these things, but to no avail. They left the dreaming to their leader.

Because of this, Jaune would wake up on his own accord, not relying on alarms or teammates to help. So it startled him while he dreamed of riding on the back of a dragon around a flying city, that the illusions he was generating were beginning to fade due to an outside source. So Jaune began to wake up.

He felt a distinct sensation occurring in three different places on his face. One on his left check, on on his right temple, and one on the top of his forehead. He recognized the sensation from some of his earlier nights of passion with young men and women. They were lips on his face. There were _kisses_ on his face. As he opened his eyes and adjusted to the light, dimmed by the three figures hovering over him, he made out the three colors of red, black and light copper. Jaune was confused, and then flustered. To his right was his partner and closest friend Pyrrha Nikos, who had her eyes closed in a blissful fashion with a flush red face that revealed her inner turmoil. Her lips were soft and Jaune shuttered as she planted them over a small three inch scar running down the side of his face. To Jaune's left was his fellow male on JNPR, Lie Ren, who seemed to be even more relaxed than he usually was, pressing gently on his cheek and, if muscle memory serves right, feeding a little Aura into him to help his leader wake up. Finally, perched above Jaune with her bent thighs on each side of his head was Nora Valkyrie, who tried very hard to keep her lips pursed into a sort of pout, but her wild grin and wrinkled eyelids said more trickery then touching. Feeling Jaune's face heat up a degree or two, the three separated and looked upon Jaune with open smiles that radiated with warmth.

"Good morning, Jaune." The three spoke at once. Jaune blinked, still a bit dazed at the wake up call.

"Uh, good morning to you all as well. Um, what, ah, what was that?" He was a bit nervous, wondering if it was some sort of misunderstanding on his part, despite knowing what a kiss is and what it feels like.

Nora was the one to answer, sliding over Jaune who tried his damn hardest not to look up her school uniform skirt and replaced Ren's spot as he left to grab something. "We thought we'd wake you up so you can eat breakfast in bed. I hope you enjoy it. We worked hard making it for you." Nora grinned. Jaune sat up and blinked as a tray of pancakes, sliced toast, eggs and bacon with hot coco on the side with a small white vase with a juniper branch in it was carried over to his lap, courtesy of Ren.

"We know it's a bit basic, but we knew you would like anyways. We wanted to just say how proud we are to have you as a leader, Jaune. How far you and use hove come since last year." Pyrrha said. Jaune smiled, touched at her words.

"Thank you guys, I appreciate a lot. I mean it. I don't know another team as wonderful and amazing as you three." Jaune said, beaming at them all. The three smiled wider at the praise, looking away and blushing. "So, what, did you guys already eat today or?"

"Yes. We just had bowls of cereal so we could work on this for you. Thank again Jaune. You mean alot to us, and to…" Ren said, but drifted off a bit before finishing his sentence, embarrassed at saying his thoughts. Jaune quirked an eyebrow. Something was up. "Anyway, Nora and Pyrrha are already dressed and cleaned up, so I'm going to do the same and take a shower. Enjoy your breakfast, Jaune." Ren said, bowing to Jaune and grabbed his pink towel before leaving the three.

Jaune grunted. "Do I have to always say he doesn't have to bow to me?" Jaune said as he jabbed his fork into the fat of a piece of bacon.

"He bows in respect to people, and he respects you dearly. We respect you, Jaune." Pyrrha said while putting a hand on his shoulder. Jaune just sighed as he went about eating his breakfast.

Nora pulled out her scroll and looked at the schedule for the day. "So for classes we got Port first, of course. Then we have World Ethics with Arnold followed by our elective and then Combat Class with Goodwitch." She read off. Jaune now had finished his meal, which was quite good, and washed his dishes in the sink area of their dorm. He nodded at the classes named off. "So what electives do you have this year, Jaune?" Nora asked innocently and in a warm tone.

"Oh, uh, I'm doing Emotion Studies again, but I'm also doing Semblance Training with Professor Angelica." Jaune said before stripping down to his underwear and grabbed a light blue towel. Ren had exited the bathroom in his school uniform, but stopped to admire his leader. He had truly become a man. His chest was a slab of tightly packed pecks, blonde hair sprinkled on his heart and shoulders. Arms were a sight to see, as Yang commented on his return how he finally took up a fire arm as 'he was packing the guns'. His washboard abs, a standard six pack, looked more defined in the early daylight. His pants caught his boxers for a brief moment, dragging the hem down and the golden hair trailed down under the fabric. His thighs and calves were filled out and defined and he had the heir of a rugged warrior than a hunter. Ren held his pink towel close to his trousers as he made his way over to his bed. The girls snapped from there daze and went about the rest of their needs.

"Wait, Semblance Training? I thought you didn't have a Semblance?" Nora said with a quizzical look. The others realized it was a good question, as even though they were still trying to wrap the idea of 'Tangible Aura; around their heads, they acknowledged the lack of a Semblance in there leader.

"Well, even though I have some of my ancestor's books about my type of Aura, I still don't know how to generate more unique moves other than reinforcing my body or weapons and the bubble shield was in all honesty an accident. Mrs. Angelica wanted to help me, seeing as she had encountered others with similar Aura before." Jaune said, finally stepping into the bathroom to get ready, grabbing his uniform from his wardrobe before entering.

The shower still had warm water, and it helped remove the small ounces of anxiety from his wakeup. ' _I mean, what was up with that kiss?'_ Jaune thought. ' _Well, correction, Kisses'_. Jaune began to wrather his hair, now grown down to his shoulders, and pondered about his emotions. ' _Well, it's not like I have a problem with it. It was rather nice once the awkwardness ended. And I mean...it's not like anything is wrong with any of them.'_ Jaune had to admit that all three members of his team were beautiful. Even Ren.

He began to think about Nora's bright blues, looking like raindrops on a peaceful day. About her ginger hair that had now grown out to her shoulders much like Jaune's but with the scent of maple and mint tickling his nostrils. He thought about her plump proportions, not to muscular like Yang or Pyrrha, but soft and simple like Ruby but with an attractive heft. Her smooth thighs and wide hips and fair bust. Her piper attitude made him smile all the time.

Then his mind shifted to Ren. He had grown more muscle since the year before, but at the same time more feminine, like Pyrrha. It wasn't put as an insult in any way, just an observation on how the young man looked to Jaune, and he looked hot. His hair now stretched down the length of his back, only highlighting the new change in the boy's appearance, and it made Jaune's stomach fuzzy with how beautiful Ren's eyes looked.

And then there was Pyrrha. Jaune realized that as he thought off all of his team's attractiveness, his manhood began to erect itself. It twitched for Nora. It pulsed for Ren and now it ached for Pyrrha. Her piercing emerald eyes, red hair that now flowed freely due to her new outfit and that loving smile that he recently caught her giving him set his senses on fire. He felt like this when around all of his teammates and never before had he felt like this with anyone. The closest was Weiss, but now she was but a cool breeze compared to the fire-like emotions swirling in his body when around his three closest friends.

"Damn it." Jaune said, seeing as his boner wasn't going away anytime soon. ' _Well'_ He thought. ' _It's still early. Think I got time.'_ And so he went about his business.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

Classes at Beacon Academy were devised to become increasingly challenged every year. However, since even the first year courses needed at least seven years of pre-academy training, First Years had a total of only four classes. Only when reaching Year Two dose a student get the full course of eight. First was the three students had last year: Grim Studies, World History and Combat Class. Then the three other required courses: Aura Studies, World Ethics and Dust Science. And finally electives such as Weapons Shop or Emotion Studies and Semblance Training. There were more electives to be sure, but students could only have two.

Jaune sat down in the front row of Professor Port's class. He felt better than normally in the morning, having a good breakfast in his stomach and having...released himself early. He placed his white satchel bag down and pulled out his black, leather bound journal with the Arc logo on it. He had decided to scribe everything, and indeed everything he learned at Beacon within the book. It was a solid three and a half inches thick and still had a glossy shine to it even from last year.

As the leader got comfortable, Nora sat next to him, wiggling in her seat to scoot close to Jaune. Said boy tried not to stare at her swaying hips as the fuzzy glow grew more and more in his chest. She looked over to her leader, giving him her award winning smile like always. She waved a strand of her long hair to the side and pulled out a blue binder filled with notes but mainly doodles and construction paper cut into shapes and stuck together with glue.

Port began his speech as usual, but unlike first year where people could barely stand him, everyone listened intently at the senior Huntsman's experience. Much like how a mother would tell fairy tales to her children to teach them morals, Professor Port would weave the meanings of his lesions, mainly tactics on taking on and defeating Grimm, into elaborate and, if you took the time to pay attention, entertaining stories. Jaune admired him in that regard, seeing the joy etched on his mustache.

As Port was telling the class about how a group of four Beringels who were tossing around his downed Bullhead like a beach ball, Jaune scribed his tale in a more basic form, easily deciphering the code Port had been giving them the whole time. However his work was interrupted when a folded up piece of pink paper nudged his bent arm. Nora had a somewhat timid look on her face, nudging the note more harshly so Jaune could take it. Jaune took it and with one last glance at Nora, opened it.

' _You look very handsome today.'_ Jaune had a light blush on his face, feeling a little self couches about the compliment. Nora seemed to have read his mind as another note was laid over the first. ' _I mean it. I really do.'_ the note read with a smiley face encased in a heart at the end. Jaune chuckled at the cuteness of the doodle, still feeling bashful about the out-of-nowhere praise. Another note was laid on the others now. ' _Do you want me to prove it?'_ Jaune blinked. What? Then, in a move that looked intentional, Nora was about to write another note but her pencil 'leapt' from her hand, booped Jaune's chest and clapped onto the floor. Jaune, deciding what was the worst that could happen, bent down to grab her pencil from under the table, meeting her halfway.

And then she kissed him.

Right there under the table with her right hand on his face, eyes closed and lips on his. It was like lightning was being shot into him. And in a very good way. His eyelids were growing heavy, but the kiss broke with an audible 'pop'. Nora and Jaune both breathed in new air and looked at each other. Nora grinned from ear to ear, grabbed her pencil and mouthed "Thanks" to Jaune before she sat up.

It took a second for Jaune to join her, having a perplexed expression and a face now glowing red. She kissed him. She kissed Him. She Kissed _Him!_ So many questions to be asked and to be equally be answered. However, it had to wait as Jaune quickly went back to transcribing Port's tail. However as he went back to writing, he stole a glance at Nora, seeing her act as normal as Nora could be, if not more happy now and with a twinkle in her eye. Jaune took a deep breath and pushed the kiss aside. The energetic, wild and passionate kiss. He squeezed his eyes closed and huffed. The warm fuzzy feeling encasing him again and he relaxed.

Why. That was a very vague but also very relevant question at the moment. Why did she kiss him? ' _Maybe...maybe it had something to do with this morning?'_ Jaune thought to himself. I most likely could, seeing as it was very unusual to have been woken up with kisses. And now he had gotten a kiss full on by Nora. He sighed to himself and simply went about his work. The rest of the class went smoothly and Jaune had almost completely forgotten the interaction, if not for the fact when his team walked the halls to their next class with Team RWBY behind, Nora gave a subtle yet flirtatious wink at him. Jaune would get to the bottom of this. He most certainly would.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

World Ethics was a class devised to teach young Hunters how to properly interact with the various people of Remnant. The job was not always about killing Grimm, as Huntsmen and Huntresses would have to find residence in towns, agree and bargain with each others and to negotiate with more violent individuals.

Jaune soon had to push the incident from Grimm Studies aside as Professor Azul, or Arnold as he liked his student to call him, always garnered the attention of his students. He was young, about 25 at the most. He had short cut blue hair that wrapped around into a beard on his dark almonds skin. Gold eyes shined with a wistful youth. "Today I would like to begin this class with a question." He said in with an accent found in Vacuo with his "I's" stretching out a couple seconds to long.

Just as he spoke Jaune had entered the room, scanning the desks and found Nora sitting with Pyrrha in front to Ren, who had an empty seat for his leader on his left. Jaune sighed, feeling relieved to have some time to think over what happened last class. Jaune took his spot and felt the warmth of being in the presence of his teammate calm his nerves and pulled him more into the class.

Arnold scanned the room and went on. "How do we react when we are seen as monsters?" He said. It caught the class of guard. Monster? "How about we leave that one in the air for now and start out simpler. What's the worst insult someone has called you?" He said. There was apprehension, but a couple of hands began to rise, some more brave than others.

He pointed a gloved finger to Ruby. "Shorty McShorts Face." She said with a pout while looking at her sister. The class laughed at the childish insult. Even Arnold grinned.

He pointed to Pyrrha next. "Uh, well, a, uh, a s-slut." She stuttered out embarrassingly. The class murmured in condolence. Jaune remembered when that happened. The guy didn't make it three feet without having a glowing white fist at the back of his head. It was one of the few moments when Jaune swore in anger.

Then a number of eyes found themselves on Jaune, as he had uncounchesly raised his hand and was now being called on. His teammates looked at him in curiosity. Jaune thought about it, an an old memory resurfaced, plastering a gloom look onto his features. "A back-stabbing liar." He said with a huff.

' _Gods, how long has it been since I thought about_ him _. It's been, what, three years? Man I was an asshole.'_ He sighed to himself as he studied intently on his notes. He missed the shared looks of his team, and also the nod from Ren as he focused on the teacher.

"We all have our share of titles under our belt. When I was younger, people called me 'Ink Stain'. Yet over time I grew a thick skin to block out the comments and insults. And that's probably what you all have done as well." He walked around the center pit, in front of the white board that had a list of questions that were being asked over the course of the semester. "Yet there are things we can't ignore when we are talked about. We Hunters have a position that gives us the power of Life-or-Death situations. And over time even the most basic and casual of Huntsmen and Huntresses will face their own criticism. We don't represent Vale, but Human Life itself. So when we are accused of being a Monster, it is meant as a way to keep our morals, actions and ideals in check."

The class nodded in agreement. Jaune stole a glance over to the far right of the room and saw Cardin Winchester with his head down in shame. Cardin had changed. And in a good way. He no longer saw Faunas as a nuisance, or felt the weak should paresh, and started to fight more noble and responsible now. Cardin felt regret, and shame amongst other things, and Jaune knew why, but no one should live with regret. Hell, Arnold was the one who told him that. And all these thoughts of regret brought him back to _him_. Jaune regretted lots of stuff, but most, if not all, have been forgiven. Yet the one thing he many ever find solace is how he ended it with _Him_. He couldn't even think of his name at all, that was how ashamed he was.

A warm hand encased his, and he was brought back to the world by Ren. He tilted his head and hiked his eyebrows in worry. Jaune sighed and smiled as best as he could to reassure his friend. Uncounchesly, he squeezed Ren's hand. The way Jaune would describe Ren's face later in his life at that moment was like watching a drink powder mix with water, as a quick red blush overtook the lotus' face. Jaune, also becoming embarrassed, turned his attention to the rest of the room. A room he quickly realized he was in the back of. Strange? JNPR always sat up front. Now why were they in the-

The soft, reassuring lips of Lie Ren on Jaune's was what silenced and answered his mind and thoughts.

Unlike Nora, Ren was was filled with this calm energy that made Jaune's muscles relax, like a massage on his lips. The kiss was brief, but it relaxed Jaune...for all of five seconds. Ren quickly barred his face in his text book for another class and Jaune was left with once again a stupefied expression and expertly impersonated a stop sign.

Jaune looked around, wondering if anyone caught him. Caught _them_. Yet it seemed that they were in the clear. Jaune simply signed, going on to simply get on with his work. The problem was that they were now doing partner work, mainly on how to keep a system in line to keep themselves in check, and Jaune was paired with Ren. However, the resident martial artist was as calm as before and always, with now a cool and gentle smile on his soft, luscious lips. ' _Damn it, Jaune'_ The Arc thought to himself in a hopeless manner.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

Lunch couldn't have come sooner. Jaune could actually think to himself about his current situation. Why did Nora kiss him? Why did Ren Kiss Him? Why Did They _BOTH_ Kiss Him! It was crazy. Having two of his teammates, both beautiful and amazing in their own regards, having gone out and kiss him, IN PUBLIC, and either not bat an eye or have looks of joy or michif, made his head spin.

' _Why would they do that?'_ Jaune thought to himself as he walked the halls after Ethics, his team and RWBY going on ahead. He kept his head down, but once in awhile he would look up and see where they were heading. While doing so he would catch the eye of either Nora or Ren, both either winking and smirking. ' _Oh! This is so frustrating! Whenever they look at me like that I get all...hot under the collar.'_ To emphasize his thoughts he loosened his tie around his neck, feeling like a noose was around him. ' _I just want an explanation. Why did they kiss me? Was it...was this what they've been talking about at night?'_ He stopped in his tracks right there in the halls. He had a look of realization. ' _Could...could they really like me? I mean, it, it has to be it! The looks they always give me aren't weird stares but looks of...longing? LONGING!? For ME! I-I-I don't, I can't. HUH?!'_ The realization made his emotions run so wild that his aura flared as he started walking again. ' _Wait, if they have feelings for me, then why were they planning this together? And why was Pyrrha with them?'_ He had a scowl on his face while he loaded his tray with a simple sandwich, the kind was not important, and the further he went through the lunchroom, the scowl melted into shock. ' _She was with them because...because…'_ He sat down, and with a quick side glance, he looked at his partner, whose face showed that award winning smile that only Jaune could see. Only Jaune could see. ' _...She likes me, too.'_

"JAUNE!" Said blonde jumped at hearing his named shouted just across the table. After settling his rapid heart and catching his breath from shouting out in reaction, he stared at the slightly irked yet amused Ruby Rose. "Sorry for scaring you there, but we've been trying to talk to you for a while now. I saw your aura flare back in the hall. What's up with that?" She asked with genuine concern.

Seven sets of eyes landed on his flustered self, making him even more embarrassed. Despite being a very intimidating Huntsman in training, he still could become a mess of mumbles and stutters when cut off guard. So much for maturity.

"Jaune's just been a bit tired is all. We woke him up to serve him breakfast in bed, as a sort of appreciation to his great leadership. Though we didn't foresee the effects of it." Pyrrha said, coming to Jaune's rescue like always. He could always count on her to help him, even if she supposedly was part of his current problem.

RWBY had surprised expressions on their faces upon hearing Jaune's morning. The leader of JNPR was happy that Pyrrha did not mention _how_ he woke up. "Aw what! Jaune gets breakfast in bed? Why don't you guys do that?" Ruby asked her team.

"Because you're the only one that can cook." Blake said as she kept reading her book. Laughs were shared around the table. Even Jaune thought it was funny and finally got to eating his lunch in peace.

Yet as the laughter died down into separate conversations, Jaune thought back to Pyrrha. ' _Why?'_ Jaune kept this word in his mind for the longest time now. ' _Why me? Why settle for a tall, blonde and scraggly type like me.'_ simultaneously, he used his index finger and thumb to squeeze a pistachio shell open. ' _Let alone Ren and Nora, not saying that they already have low standards. Well, 'thinking' would be a proper term for it. Yet still, why me? I thought those two were after each other. And now BOTH are after me. Are they competing? Are they playing a game with me? Are all three of them working together so they all can be in a shared relationship with me?'_ He blinked, and then snickered at the last thought. ' _Yeah right.'_

While Jaune had his internal monologue, his team to his right all had their Scrolls open under the table in a group message:

 **N0raV: YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN HIS FACE! He went all droopy eyes and red faced. It was SOOO CUTE! And hot. VERY Hot!**

 **Li3R3n: I must admit, it was amusing to see him glow brighter than the Fire Dust Doctor Grey mixed last week. Though his lips were just like you said: Callused and passionate. It was very relaxing. Not anxious in the slightest.**

 **N0raV: HEY PYR! When you gonna 'Do your Moves' as you said on Jaune-Jaune?**

 **Pyr : I was planning to do it after Combat Class, even if he doesn't get to fight today.**

 **N0raV: Planning on catching him in the locker room like last year? ;)**

 **Pyr : NORA! ,:$(**

 **Li3R3n: You mean when Jaune wins his fight.**

 **N0raV: Yeah! Jaune will definitely win!**

Jaune's teammates were chatting away while talking to RWBY, secretly planning their next moves.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

Only a select few of The First Years knew what the purpose Professor Peach had for the sap collected at Forever Falls. Jaune Arc was one of them. Professor Olivia Peach was the head of Emotion Studies, a class devised to ease the swearing hormones and chaotic Auras of the young adult students. The class was divided to let students create a project based around a studie. Usually a career path as most Hunters only train to become certified and able to kill Grimm for profit while actually going into a separate profession.

Jaune had taken the class last year, fine tuning his guitar skills, and over the summer decided to go down the path of dual profession. Half Huntsmen, half musicien. He sat in a circle of other students in one of the smaller rooms in Beacon, with the short, plump Professor Peach in her personal wooden rocker with a tin filled with Sap Cookies, cookies baked using the sap collected at Forever Falls in place of milk. They were quiet good, and Jaune was one of the few to taste such pastries. He had to eat a hefty helping of broccoli to throw Ruby off the scent. Yet today he wasn't to much enjoying his cookie, as he still thought about the feelings of his entire team towards him.

It was a weird feeling, knowing someone loves you. Jaune had felt this feeling before, and it was the most amazing thing ever. Yet, after the aftermath of it all, He felt a scar teared into his heart. He felt different after that. This was all the way back when he was only fifteen and ever since he struggled to regain his self esteem. He tried to pursue Weiss, finding her beauty to be able to heal all wounds, but realized she wasn't for him. He tried having simplenight of patio with people like Scarlet and Reese and the Malachite Twins. The..ah..the last one lasted more than a night, but still the message was clear: Jaune didn't know how to be loved again. And now here he was, having the knowledge of three distinct and amazing people who love him and he still wasn't sure if that was right.

"Jaune?" A soft voice spoke in the evidently quiet room. He jumped a little and realized the circle had been talking without him and the conversation had landed on him. Professor Peach smiled sweetly, not considered of where Jaune's mind had wandered off to. "Today's the day your finaldesition on what project you'll be studying this year will be."

"Right." Jaune said, sitting up straight and hefting a long black back the shape of a rectangle on his lap. He unzipped the top flap and revealed the white and black of a keyboard. "For my project this year I plan to go more into music and learn to play the piano." He said and tapped a couple notes to form a jingle.

Professor Peach smiled, admiring one of her favorite students. "And who will be your mentor this year, Jaune?"

Last year, He learned guitar from his uncle over video chats, but had a lack of talent towards the piano. So, Jaune found someone else. "It seems Miss Goodwitch is kind enough to show me the ropes."He said with a twinge of nervousness. Some laughed but most just nodded as the group went on.

' _Gods I'm off my game today. It to thing this morning started out so good! That breakfast was amazing.'_ He thought to himself as he got up and took a seat while pulling out his music sheets. ' _Toughs pancakes were obviously Ren's making. He really is a master in the kitchen. That hot coco, most likely Pyrrha. I know Mistral chocolate thanks to her. And the bacon. Yeah, Nora knows how to work meat.'_ He grinned to himself, but went beat red after restating the thought. ' _COOKING Meat! She's really good at Cooking Meat. Yeah, that's it.'_ He tried convincing himself. Yet once he realized he was trying to convince himself, he just sighed in defeat. "Damn it, Jaune." He muttered to himself.

"Jaune." The stoic voice of Blake entered his thoughts, causing the blonde to yelp. The now open cat Faunas arched an eyebrow. "Something's wrong with you today. You want to tell me?" She asked.

Jaune completely forgot Blake shared this class with him, seeing as she told the class about her project for the year, Journalism, right after himself, while sitting next to him. The black haired girl had changed a lot over the months coming to Beacon, opening up to her team and friends about herself and her past, helping to right the wrongs done by The White Fang and a strong pillar for the Fanus community here in Vale. Jaune thought about how she was good at secrets. She was a spy no less amongst their group. He then made the decision, one he really did not want to regret.

"Mrs. Peach?" Jaune said, gaining the attention of the women. "Is it possible for Blake and I to work in the library? There's some books we want to find to help use in our studies."

Mrs. Peach smiled and nodded, letter her two best students leave the room. The walk to the library was silent, and for the most part awkard. Finally, Jaune and Blake made it, sitting down at a table in the back. "So," Blake began. She saw Jaune do a once over, remembering Nora had Study Hall and it varied between Library and Classroom."Do you want to talk about why you're acting so...weird?"

"Well," Jaune began, realizing he was _really_ going to say this. "Remember how last year I...went after Weiss?"

"How could I forget? She complained about it all semester." Blake dead-panned.

Jaune winced but kept going. "Well, the reason I kept going after her even after she made the message clear is, well, I'm a dunce when it comes to emotions different than mine."

"You're not really a dunce, more along the lines of inexperience. Though I'm still blown away you've had sex more than Yang at this point."

Jaune blushed. "Well, my success came with the fact that with each of my partners, we had a mutual understanding of our feelings for each other. It's a weird connection I can get from people. As long as our feelings for each other are the same, I know there feelings."

"Impressive. So why didn't you take the hint when your emotions didn't match with Weiss'"

"Well,"Jaune said, blushing darker now. "She...did...have thoughts emotions before. It was brief, like a flicker of a candle, but I felt it. I guess I was so desperate after my last partner and our breakup I was looking for someone special, I ignored the signs I could give myself."

Blake nodded, knowing what it felt to have her heart broken. "So what does that have to do with today?"

"This is for you to understand how I work in the romance department of my brain. This also means that if someone likes me, I won't know it if my feelings aren't there for them. Anyway the reason I have been so awkward today is...well...I learned that three very close people I know here have romantic feelings for me."

Blake's eyes widened. She was expecting him to talk about Pyrrha, but now there were two others? Who could they be?

"With others whose feelings don't correlate with mine, I don't feel anything. Like a void of feeling. I get a cool breeze in my chest and know when to back off. Yet here, I get all fuzzy. Like my stomach is a warm bonfire and I start to smile and blush all awkwardly and I feel like a schoolgirl." He looked to her. "Not saying being a schoolgirl doesn't feel good, after all I did wear a dress last year."

Blake laughed, lighting the mood and reducing tension in the air. "So, you think the reason you're feeling fuzzy towards the three that like you is because…"

"...My feelings are close to theirs? Yeah, that's what I'm getting at." Jaune lowered his head in frustration.

"And who exactly are these three?" She asked.

Jaune froze. ' _Well, better now then never, let alone later.'_ "Well, it's Pyrrha Nikos" He said. Blake nodded, though on the inside fist pumped for her fellow Huntress' victory of the heart. "Lie Ren." Now she showed her shock. Ren? Was he...gay?, or Bi like Jaune? It...didn't seem all that off, considering the fact that him and Nora both have been acting different towards him. Wait, Nora? "And Nora Valkyrie." He concluded.

Blake was left in a stunned silence, staring into space as Jaune shifted uncomfortably in his chair, looking over his shoulder for his teammates or anyone else nearby. "You're telling me," Blake said, drawing the blonde to look at her. "That your entire team likes you?" Jaune nodded. "Romantically?" He paused, but nodded all the same. "And you know this how? I get your...emotions thing, but actions speak louder than feelings."

"All three woke me up by kissing my face this morning and both Ren and Nora kissed me on the lips in classes today." Blake sputtered about learning of such events taking place. "Nora got me under the tables in Grimm Studies and Ren kissed me while we sat in the far back of the class in Ethics."

"And Pyrrha already likes you." Blake said, putting it together, albeit absent mindedly. She slapped her hands over her mouth in shock. Jaune was now dumbfounded by the reveal.

"You," He stuttered out."Y-you knew?"

"I knew about Pyrrha. She's had a crush on you since she met you, ok?" Blake was now the one in the hot seat. "Just don't tell her I told you."

The two sat in silence, not knowing what to say next. Finally, Jaune spoke. "So got any advise on what I should do?"

"Well," She began. "What _are_ your feelings for them?" She asked.

Jaune took a deep breath, and dived into his confused heart. "Well, Nora is like, the most energetic person in the world. Yet unlike Ruby whose energy is fed by innocence, Nora is just pure joy. She can see the light at the end of any tunnel. She and Ren both have gone through so much, yet she can't help but make other people happy. Maybe that's why I like her so much, because she always makes me happy." He smiled warmly just thinking about his friends bubbly smile and soft...warm lips.

Blake couldn't help but smirk at how genuine he was about Nora. How he honestly felt about her was like how she felt when around Yang or Sun. She understood. Though she saw his blush bloom, realizing in the silence his mind drifted to other thoughts. ' _She kissed him, didn't she.'_ She cleared her throat, drawing him back to the present.

"Well, then there's Ren." He began, gaining his composter, for how little it would last. "Before, I thought he was handsome, a good person and reminded me like you. He was quiet, kept to himself and Nora. Yet over time, he opened up, told me about his family and how him and Nora met. He then started to spend time with me, and taught me how to cook. And when I started to muscle up, he began to slim down. Like, really cute slim. In fact, he started to look like you." He blushed. "He stopped being handsome in my book. His long onyx locks and mesmerizing magenta eyes. The hourglass figure and smooth legs I would catch in the showers made him...beautiful."

Jaune was misty eyed, once again going somewhere else. Blake was red in the face with the description of his fellow male teammate. She had to admit Ren had gone through a transformation and looked rather feminine now. She nodded for him to continue, seeing as things were getting interesting.

"And then there's Pyrrha. Gods where do I begin?" He leaned back in his seat. "Ruby was my first friend, but Pyrrha is my best friend, hands down. Pyrrha can either shake the sense of a situation into you, being rational, or relax and even go so far into something it's like dealing with two Nora's. She's the one who helped me get stronger. To build up my Aura and strengthen my swords skills. She built up my self-esteem after my last breakup. She gave me the courage to be the leader her and the others deserved. And do I need to talk about how drop-dead beautiful she is?"

"No, you don't I fully understand." Blake said, feeling a flurry of emotions about her closest teammates and what they mean to her.

"So I know I feel something for each of them, but what now? Do I have to choose one? Do I have to just...forget about all this and hope they find something else?"

"You could," She began to blush at the thought of her idea. "You could try going out with all of them. As in a group relationship."

"L-l-like Pol-l-lygomy?" Jaune stutterd. Now, there was controversy with romance that did not include sex or gender. Although there were not any laws against it, there were silent rules when it came to more...unusual relationships. Things like 'don't announce that your girlfriend is your sister' or 'try not to brag how you are having sex with your students' and of course 'don't be seen by friends with a different partner every few days'. Polygamy was grouped with things like Age Inequality and Insect. However, like much the issue of gender, in a world where you could die at any moment, you might as well do what you can before you die. And if the grounds of manipulation were being asked, well let;s see what happens when you piss of a young girl who could rip a real life monster in two and can light himself on fire. *Cough* Yang *Cough*.

Blake, finding the situation awkward, nodded while blushing. "Yes. If they all love you and you love them, then you all should be together."

"I don't think they all want to share me. But..."

"But?" Blake raised an eyebrow.

"They have been planning this day out for a while."

Blake blinked. "And how would you know that, Jaune?"

"They, uh, they have been staying up at night talking, but they keep a fan on to drown out the noise. Plus they have been taking trips to Vale together. I guess it all had to do with this."

"So they must have come to an agreement, then. Right Jaune?"

"Yeah, I guess. I mean they haven't shown any Ill will towards each other today, and I could have sworn Pyrrha was giddy during lunch."

"Because she hasn't kissed you yet?"

There was a pause, and Jaune's ace paled in shock. "Gods your right. What do I do!" Yet it was to late, as the bell had rung and the final class of the day would begin shortly. Jaune, for the most part, wanted to crawl under a rock and forget about his aching heart. Yet the world, it seemed, wasn't so kind.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

Combat Class with Professor Glynda Goodwitch was still a stressful and nerving course for every year. Her stern exterior and perusing gaze made it hard for many to approach, let alone bond with her. However she had displayed fondness over some of her students, as seen in helping Weiss with her Semblance and, of course, teaching Jaune how to play the piano.

Yet as she watched the younger generation of Hunters enter, she noticed the look of discomfort, if not dread on the young Arc's face. She would approach him, if not for the other students around who still believe in the visage of the stern professor. Soon, all the students had entered and emerged from the changing rooms and were fitted in there combat attire.

"Today is simple one-on-one spars. I don't want to drag this introduction on too long so we can get the most out of today." Goodwitch said. Soon enough a holographic image of two spinning pictures cycling through a plethora of faces, all found in the class already. Finally the randomized pair was set, pinning Yang Xiao Long with Lie Ren.

Jaune was once again mesmerized by the display of martial arts from Ren as he weaved in and out of punches being delivered by the brawler. Nora shouted for him to keep going and tire her out, saying it always works on her. Yang went for a comeback, but was sent to the offensive, blocking wide slashes from Stormflower. However Yang activated her Semblance and a lot of stuff was on fire. Ren forfeited and the match was over.

"Hey, nice going out there. Good work on using her speech against her." Jaune praised. Ren, in his tired state still blushed at his leader's encouragement, and smiled warmly. Jaune smiled, but froze up after remembering the kiss earlier that day and looked away. Ren saw his awkwardness and spared him, walking towards Nora and catching his breath.

Jaune sat with Pyrrha as the two watched the brawls play out. Pyrrha's new combat outfit was now a more heavily armored version of her last one. The basics of her original outfit were there, however her hip-cape was now draped over her right shoulder, with her left being encased in bronze armor. Her chest had a noticeable armor buff, with an incident involving Cinder Fall last year causing her to rethink her attire. Her entire left arm was encased in armor, with a bracer and gauntlet that were etched in the Mistral designs from before. There was a small disk on said gauntlet that Jaune knew expanded into a her shield, Akouo. However the thing that set her apart from last year was how her hair flowed much like Yang's, long red locks capturing light and creating the warm colors of a sunset. Her brilliant green eyes looked into Jaune's cobalts and he was frozen in her stare. The two were like this for a good while, but Jaune looked away and decided to distract himself by looking over his outfit, ignoring Pyrrha's longing look in her eyes.

Jaune had gone through a major upgrade, to say the least. He ditched his black hoodie, mainly due to how small it was now and how embarrassing it was to have Pyrrha laugh at him. He now donned a blue duster between the layers of armor. Under the coat he wore a full body athletic suit, skin tight and when out of his armor highlighted his body. In his trip to Mistral, himself and Pyrrha both went to a well known blacksmith to reforge the metals of there outfits. Jaune had the base metals of his armor and Crocea Mors and some extra he received from his uncle, and took the same Mistral metal that made up Pyrrha's weapons, and built a remarkable set of armor with gold trimming all about it. He had his chest peice, but that was all that could be recognized as from his original outfit. He had gauntlets, shoulder pads, boots, shin guards and bracers now, all with the same white and gold motif. Even Crocea Mors shared the new aesthetic with a few upgrades of it's own. Plus, the color of the duster matched his eyes, which was nice.

Jaune looked up to the random selector and saw his face appear on the left and soon was followed by his partners. "Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Nikos, please enter the arena." The two entered on opposite sides and faced each other.

Pyrrha drew Milo from her back, shifting it to a spear while Jaune drew his sword. The two had been working on not using their shields. Pyrrha, at first, seemed to have the advantage. Her spear could reach Jaune quicker and easily parry his sword. However Jaune was prepared, sheathing his sword again and drawing it with the sheath still attached and squeezed the grip to turn the sheath into a second blade, making Crocea Mors into a long sword.

The crowd let out audible sounds of surprise. Ruby was in awe at the new configuration, seeing to for the first time. "Hope you don't go easy on me. I'm pretty sure you know by now I can hold my own." Jaune said, easily twirling the weighted sword in his hands. Pyrrha saw this, raising her spear as she spun on her heal and the two were now caught pushing against each other. The two were smiling with good sport as they finally flared there aura in unison, repelling from one another and began to circle around the ring.

Jaune walked backwards, having the brawd of his shoulder facing her. Pyrrha twirled her spear, aura sparking off in a spiral. They didn't say a word, but both were taunting one another. Jaune soon forgot about the hectic emotions of the day and focused on the battle. And when it came to fighting, he was happy to have Pyrrha as his partner. Yet sparring always set off a sense of fury. Grimm were a bitch and a half, of course, but fighting The Mistral Champion was exhilarating.

Then, Pyrrha came forward in a jousting position, ready to ram her spear into Jaune's gut. Jaune grinned, spinning around and igniting his sword in aura and then releasing it into an ark of energy. Pyrrha, it seemed, was very desperate to get to Jaune, deploying Akouo and blocking the blast. Jaune was shocked that he made Pyrrha break so easily from there set routine.

Yet it all came crashing to him when she raised her shield to block out the audience and kissed him.

It was quick, a bit awkward and Jaune could just sense the timidness in her lips. Yet it was filled with all the love and caring he expected from her. All the nights spent fighting together and all the times they would train. The moment when she was shot by Cinder in the chest, resulting in Jaune fighting the attacker head on and winning was all piled into the kiss.

And then it ended.

And Jaune was kicked backwards into the wall.

The collective of students cringed at the brutal defeat Jaune had took, though the smothered giggles of Nora were heard and even the light chuckle from Ren. Jaune was seeing stars and hearts, a dopey smile on his face as he blushed madly. However he snapped out of it once a metal boot was sent his way. He rolled to the side, and seeing as Pyrrha was using a shield, he swung his sword, launching the sheath off and ito Pyrrha's exposed side.

She groaned, and tried to use her Semblance to take Jaune's shield, but the bounce was hard enough for him to catch it and bash her shoulder. She rolled across the floor and took up a defencive stance and with Jaune doing the same. "Oh you play a dirty game, Miss Nikos. Be sure to know that." Jaune growled, but was red in the face and hot under the collar. Pyrrha winked. Jaune groaned.

"What do you think she did to him?" Ruby asked her team. She like many caught that something had happened behind Pyrrha's shield, but couldn't think of what.

"Maybe she whispered a taunt?" Yang said.

"I would think Arc could keep his cool from an insult by his own partner." Weiss replied.

"Maybe she kissed him." The quiet voice of Blake spoke. The three other gave her a Do you know something that we don't, Blake?" Yang asked.

"Uh.." Blake realized she had said too much and decided that the page she just read in her book was far more interesting.

Meanwhile Jaune was delivering a series of jabs and slashes that Pyrrha was dodging and weaving, all with that minxie little grin on her face. Like he said to Blake earlier, it was like dealing with two Nora's. ' _This,'_ a wild slash. ' _Is,'_ a jab intercepted by her shield. ' _So,'_ He threw his sword at her, spinning in a somersault style. She used her Semblance, she stopped it, but had to brace herself under the aura-covered fist Jaune delivered to her. Yet she held strong, and even giggled. ' _FRUSTRATING!'_

"Rrrrrrah!" Jaune roared as he sjifted his shield on his wrist into an arm blade and started to swipe at her, but his legs were swept from right under him and he slammed onto the floor with a thud. Glynda, wanting Jaune to cool off, called the fight.

Jaune walked into the changing room before anyone else and slammed his locker shut. He wasn't mad at Pyrrha. No, far from it. The total opposite. He was mad at himself. ' _Why did I let myself be distracted like that?'_ He sighed and slammed his face into his locker. "Ow." He said.

"I've heard that's bad for you." Pyrrha's voice rang in Jaune's ears like a gunshot, jolting him up straight and caught in headlights like some dear.

"Uh, Hey!...Pyrrha." He said with as much fake enthusiasm as possible. Pyrrha didn't buy it.

"We're sorry for today, but we just couldn't take it anymore." She said with a sincere and serious expression. However her eyes were pleading him to stay.

"W-we?" Jaune said a bit awkwardly. At that, Ren and Nora walked in behind Pyrrha, standing on each side of her with similar expressions.

"I, no, we understand if w-what happened today was too much," Ren said. Jaune would have made a point that Ren had stuttered, but decided against it.

"So if you want time to think, we'll give it to you." Nora said, awkwardly swaying in place and not all to comfy being in such a weird place.

"Just know that we'll be waiting, Jaune." Pyrrha said with the best smile as she could muster, but her emotions leaked out like rain through a mesh door. She, along with the others, were terrified of his reaction to their feelings.

Jaune sighed. "I...think I need some time to think this over. But whatever I say to you guys when I come back, know that I both do it for the team, and my own conscious. I'll be in Vale for awhile, so, don't wait for me for dinner. Promise." He said before finally leaving them.

"Do you think we pushed too hard?" Nora asked, fear coating her words.

"Maybe. Though if Jaune is as good of a man we all believe him to be in our hearts...he'll tell us his honest feelings about us." Ren said, albeit a bit shaky and received a hug from the bomber girl.

"I just want him to be happy." Pyrrha said. "I know how it feels to be loved. And Jaune wants love." She wrapped her arms around her teammates. "So if he declines...we at least need to make sure he's happy." And so the three left the room to join RWBY for dinner. Said team noticed very quickly something was off.

"Where's Jaune?" Ruby asked with concern.

"He's...doing something in Vale." Pyrrha said, dejected a bit.

"Did he...do something to get you guys so sad?" Yang asked, never liking when her friends were in a rut.

"No," Ren replied, opening Nora's glass soda bottle for her so she wouldn't shatter it. "It's more like what he hasn't done."

"I see." Blake said while looking out the window, missing the glances NPR gave her.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

Jaune wasn't paying attention at lunch to what he ate exactly. Something with bread. A sandwich, perhaps? In any case it decided to vacate his stomach after the Bullhead landed. JNPR's fearless leader was hunched over a green garbage can outside the landing dock.

"I really need to work on that." Jaune said while wiping a balled fist across his lips. Soon he began to walk the streets, staying close to building walls to avoid attention, as being the guy to save the life of Pyrrha Nikos gets your name known. He walked about for a bit, first trying to forget the day's events, but then he remembered his promise to his team. "Damn my honesty and word." He said.

He was outside Mirror Park, a ten block bye five block park in the center of the city. Paths went through and weaved through thick clumps of trees and around a pond. Jaune walked a slow pace, the setting sun to his back and the lights bouncing off the water. He sat in a bench and began to rationalize.

' _They all...like me, to some extent. I dare say they love me. Oh how am I kidding, of course they love me. I mean I've done a couple stunts to get the message across that I liked someone, but only petty things like playing a song on guitar or buying them flowers. Not ambush kisses!'_ He sunk in his seat, mirroring the sun's dip into the ocean a couple streets away.

' _And then there's my 'romance raydar', or whatever. I've never felt fuzzy like this before. Never had such emotions break the two way path like this.'_ It was all but dark now. The Light Dust lamps had yet to turn on and the eve of full night had arrived.

' _Was it because my heart was so damaged from him that softer levels of emotions, centered together like this overcame my obliviousness? No, that can't be it. Their actions are more than just a crush. Or even lust, cause I know lust. This is love. And the reason I know it's love is because...because…'_

Stars peeked out of the black vail. The shattered moon rose up and casts its light on the Arc. It's radiance and clarity drowned the lamps, and illuminated Jaune's mind.

' _Nora, her energy and strength motivates me to becoming a strong, dare I say, fearless leader.'_ He rose from his seat, looking upon the pond in it's moonlight beauty.

' _Ren, who's calm emotions and gentle beauty relax my nerves and helps to keep me on task.'_ Jaune was sprinting through the park, bobbing and weaving in and out of crowds and cars to get to the Bullheads. He needed to get back to Beacon. Back to **Them.**

' _And Pyrrha and her smile, so brilliant and dazzling it makes me feel forgiven for lying my way into Beacon, and deserving of not such a great, amazing team, but an equally amazing, Invincible Girl such as her._ ' He lept into the last Bullhead and braced himself. He had a answer, and he needed to tell them. He felt like the sun was in his guts, just knowing what he feels.

 _ **Our Fearless Leader**_

The rest of Team Juniper were getting ready for bed, a bit slower than usual, as they had an absent leader they adore so much.

"I wish Jaune was here." Nora said. "He always would tell me a story if I asked so I could go to sleep better. I could really use one." She said as she was embraced by Pyrrha and Ren on each side, all three knowing the feeling of how great they all felt when Jaune was around.

Then, the door flew open, and a panting Jaune stumbled in.

He was clutching his sides, and only barely got to closing the door behind him. He looked up to look into the three sets of eyes before him. "You might not like what I have to say." Now the tension built tenfold, the three waiting the let down and refusal of their advanc- "I'm in love with all three of you."

His words went up in the air like a well shot arrow, and came down again, right through the teammates hearts, as if Cupid himself was a Huntsmen.

"You all individually do things to me that make me feel so alive and strong that disappointing you is like drinking poison from a Rapier's stinger. I have this weird ability to feel other's emotions, so long as my emotions are the same as theirs. So when the combined...love of you three hit my senses, it dug deep down into my sacred heart and renewed the well of emotions that I never thought I could have again. Thanks to you."

He took a breath, stopping his teams attempts to interrupt. "I want to do what's right. Not just for me but for you all. I...know it sounds risky, but I want to be in a relationship with all three of you. I hate to think that I would have to ask myself 'what if' for the rest of my life, so the thought of choosing only one of you, let alone none, frightens me to no end."

Jaune was shaking now, looking to the floor and not to his teammates. "I still don't think I deserve your love. The problem is I want it so badly. So maybe that's why I don't deserve it. The point is i'm sorry for running off on you guys today, for not seeing your feelings sooner and for not thanking you for all the support given to me over the years we've known each other."

Jaune kept looking down to the floor. He felt like he was going to cry. Then, three sets of strong, warm arms wrapped around him in different positions. Nora was at his chest, front and center and buried her face with rivers of tears into his heart. Ren tried his hardest to hide his emotions, but also cried into Jaune's left shoulder. And Pyrrha, the last person Jaune wanted to cry, was on his right shoulder, shaking and gasping. Jaune was crying now. Not as violently as the others, but still feeling the emotion of the moment. He finally was feeling their emotions now. And now, for real, he was feeling there love.

"Jaune," Nora said, regaining her composer. "You DO deserve our love. Mine, Ren's and Pyrrha's, if not more. I...fell for you during the Tournament last year. You led the students to stop the Grimm assault like the leader I saw you as. Yet I began to see you as something different. When you massaged my shoulders after the match to get the kinks out, how gentle your touch was, made me think of Ren and how he made me relax. But this was more. This feeling I have...I want to share it with you." She tilted her head up and captured his lips. And this time, he kissed back.

The two separated, and Jaune looked to Ren, seeing as now it was time to come forward with there feelings. "When we traveled through Anima, we all fought The Nuckelavee, and with it's death marked the rightful justice my family deserved. Yet, as the dust settled, I found my gaze on you. You and your new outfit, as you walked forward and was the first to hug me after the battle. To embrace me because you knew how I felt then. You understood me on a level not even Nora here could. And it was then that I fell in love with you." He looked up to him, his height about three inches below Jaune, and shared a kiss with the knight.

After his and Ren's moment together, Jaune turned and faced Pyrrha, who decided to give him her signature smile. "I should be scolding you for not thinking better of yourself, but I just want to kiss the message in your dorky head." She giggled. "I fell in love with you the day we met." Jaune now had a look of shock. "Not one person that was ever in the area around me did not know my name. I was idolized and worshipped. It just made people difficult to bond with. There were moments when I did become attached with someone, but they in the end just used me. Not you. You knew little to nothing about me and respected me as a real person. As a teammate and friend. I only wished you treated me like a girl, too. I stayed quiet when you went after Weiss, but then you came to the dance in a dress for me, and then defeated Cinder when I couldn't. It just made me realized 'I needed to start going after you.' So know that you have done nothing wrong, Jaune. Infact, this is exactly what I wanted." And with that, the two partners kissed and separated.

The three teammates stepped back, not to far away from Jaune, and looked to him. "We accept your feelings." Pyrrha said. "And we want to be in a relationship with you. However," Jaune was uncertain now about this 'However' being brought up. "We want this relationship to be about you. We have all been given enough from you. You lead us to victory and happiness everyday and now that you can do that for us romanticly, we want to be...yours." She ended with a blush.

"What Pyrrha's trying to say, Jaune…" Ren began, but was cut off by Nora.

"...We want to be your harem!"

"W-what?" The blonde sputtered out.

"You heard right. We just, feel so right being near you, following you that, even though we expected to experience time with one another," Pyrrha motioned to the two others. "We want to please you. To make you happy. We want to be yours. "She said more confidently.

Jaune's head was reeling, feeling it wasn't right they would just give themselves to him. Yet as long as he was going to be able to be in a relationship with the three, he'd take it. "...I except, I guess." He scratched his chin with pink dusting his cheeks. The three smiled, and soon it became four, As Jaune took his big muscled arms and wrapped his team in a group hug.

They would remember this night as the beginning of the end of JNPR as a team. And the beginning of JNPR as a family.

Or harem. That works, too.


End file.
